parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 4
Jiminy Cricket goodbye my lady not bad says i oh yeah almost forgot about you well Pinoke maybe you and i better have a heart to heart talk Pinocchio why Grammi well Pinocchio dont you want to be a real boy Pinocchio yes mam Tummi then you gotta do what Jiminy tells you hes your consicense Jiminy Cricket thank you Tummi alright sit down now you see the world is full of temptations Pinocchio temptations Gruffi thats right kiddo temptations theyre the wrong things that seem right at the time Zummi yes and sometimes the right things can seem wrong sometimes or um or the wrong things can be right at the time understand my boy Pinocchio ah uh but im gonna do right Cubbi now youre talking Pinocchio but youre gonna need a little help along the way Jiminy Cricket thats right and were gonna help you anytime you need us just whistle Pinocchio like this he tries to whistle but cant Jiminy Cricket ah uh like this he whistles Pinocchio tries but fails Grammi no dear not like that like this she whistle and he is finally able to do it Grammi now you got it Jiminy Cricket when you get in trouble and you dont know right from wrong give a little whistle give a little whistle when you meet temptation and the urge is very strong give a little whistle give a little whistle Gruffi not just a little squeak pucker up and blow Jiminy Cricket and if your whistles weak yell Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket Jiminy Cricket thats right Zummi take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide give a little whistle he whistles Jiminy Cricket give a little whistle woo hoo and always let your consience be your guide and the strings on the guitar break and smack Jiminy Pinocchio and always let your consience be your guide Gruffi Pinocchio look out and Pinocchio trips and falls off the shelf causing the stuff to fall with him which awakens Geppetto Geppetto whos there Pinocchio its me Geppetto oh its me ah theres somebody in here carefully now Figaro he might spring out at us anytime and Geppetto and Figaro start to investigate and Pinocchio surprises them Pinocchio here i am and it startles Geppetto and Figaro Geppetto how did you get down there Gruffi he fell down Geppetto oh hes talking Grammi thats right sir and he can also move Geppetto no no no he cant im dreaming in my sleep wake me up wake me up he pours water on himself but realises its for real Geppetto now we see whos dreaming go on say something Pinocchio gee youre funny do that again Geppetto you do talk Grammi thats right sir remember when you wished upon that star well the Blue Fairy came Geppetto the Blue Fairy Tummi yep and she brought him to life Gruffi and he has a conscience to help him along the way Geppetto a conscience Cubbi thats right sir and someday you will get your wish and he will be a real boy Geppetto a real boy my wish its come true youre alive and you can talk now say hello to Figaro Pinocchio hello to Figaro and he pets him Geppetto look i almost forgot Cleo shes my little waterbaby cute huh Pinocchio yeah cute this calls for celebration music you start one Pinocchio and they turn on the music boxes and dance Cubbi lets get down with the music yay Jiminy Cricket oh boy a party mind if i cut in but Jiminy gets stuck between the two of them Jiminy Cricket hey let me out Geppetto come on Cleo its time to party dance Pinocchio looks at the candle light Pinocchio oh nice Cubbi huh Pinocchio no dont touch that it will burn your finger Geppetto gathering toys for my little boy but instead Pinocchio touches the flame setting his finger on fire Pinocchio look pretty Geppetto wheres a bucket Grammi oh no quick lets get a bucket of water Geppetto wheres water Jiminy Cricket here it is i got the water Jiminy runs but trips and falls in his hat Geppetto wheres water we got to have some water and the only water Geppetto can find is Cleos fishbowl and sinks Pinocchios finger in it washing out the flame Gruffi that was close and Cleo coughs smoke Geppetto maybe we better get to bed before something else happens Tummi good idea Geppetto i dont want to see Pinocchio get into anymore trouble and they turn the lights out and hit the sacks Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof